Sentimentos que transcedem a eternidade
by Sakury
Summary: Uma youkai que fez parte do passado de Kurama está para voltar, mas antes disto ele deve lutar contra sentimentos indesejaveis por uma humana.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-yu-hakusho não me pertence, nem seus respectivos personagens, se me pertencesse Kurama era o personagem principal e Kuwabara estava perdido na floresta.

**Avisando: Essa fic pode conter hentai, se não se não gostar, clique no X no canto direito na janela.**

**Sentimentos que transcendem a eternidade.**  
**Capitulo 1 - Previsão do passado**

**Kurama POV.**

Mais uma quente tarde de segunda, primeiro dia letivo do ano, estou na faculdade, agora muita coisa irá mudar. Já trabalho e moro sozinho. Trabalho como modelo, trabalho cinco dias por semana e ganho o bastante para ser totalmente independente. Moro numa casa simples, não digo que é pequena, mas é o suficiente para uma pessoa. Ainda faço pequenos trabalhos para o mundo espiritual, nada que necessite muita atenção.

A rua estava movimentada, vários estudantes e trabalhadores voltavam para casa para comer um bom jantar. Como não estava muito afim, de cozinhar algo, decidi comer em uma lanchonete simples, na frente de minha casa.

Enquanto andava, passei por uma joalheria, que em sua vitrine havia um colar que me chamou a atenção. Esse colar tinha como pingente um coração médio, de diamante, ele deveria valer bastante, sorte de quem pudesse compra-lo. Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção, ele era muito parecido com um colar que eu roubei nas minhas épocas como Youko.

Fiquei alguns minutos fitando esse colar. Mas ao perceber que fiquei tempo demais o observando decidi retomar minha jornada.

Já que não tinha compromisso, fui direto para casa após comer, tomei um banho e comecei a ler um livro até a noite cair. Já era uma meia noite quando acabei o livro, decidi ir dormir. E tive um sonho que há tempos não tinha.

-

Sonho de Kurama  
**Normal POV.**

"_Kurama Youko estava se preparando para um grande roubo, ele e seus subordinados iriam roubar um grande tesouro. O roubo estava marcado para a noite, e no resto do dia se prepararam tanto fisicamente, quanto na estratégia. Quando a noite chegou, o plano entrou em prática"._

_Um subordinado jogou uma pedra longe dos guardas, mas forte o suficiente para eles ouvirem e seguirem o som, deixando a entrada desprotegida. Podendo então Youko e mais três companheiros, Yomi, Kenyhin e Canim entraram e se separaram para vasculhar uma área maior._

_O que não sabiam é que um roubo aconteceria na mesma hora, no mesmo lugar. E como os guardas sabiam que Lyocko a famosa Youkai raposa do norte atacaria, se prepararam. Mas se surpreenderam quando viram o Youko, e foram atrás dele._

_Youko correu o máximo possível, não queria lutar, já que sabia que estava na minoria. Ao correr bastante decidiu se esconder. Entrou rápido na primeira porta que viu. Surpreendentemente era a do tesouro. Mas também sentiu uma presença bem fraca quase imperceptível._

_Youko: Diga quem é, ou arrisque-se!_

_Lyocko: Huhum... Você me percebeu, você é muito esperto._

De repente apareceu uma Youkai raposa muito bonita. Ela tinha cabelos prateados que brilhavam a luz do luar. Sua pele era branca como neve. Ela usava uma roupa mínima, composta de um top curto negro e um mini short negro. Seus pés eram cobertos por uma bota negra e suas mãos cobertas por luvas mano a mano. Suas orelhas de raposa eram da mesma cor que seu cabelo. Seu rabo era longo e prata.

_Youko: Quem é você?_

_Lyocko: Eu ? Você não sabe quem eu sou! Haha.. Deve ser porque eu trabalho lá no norte do Makai... Eu sou Lyocko. E você... Acredito que seja Kurama Youko... É muito bom te ver em pessoa..._

_De repente ouve-se barulhos de soldados no corredor_

_Lyocko: Hunf... Acho que temos companhia... Eu acho que você consegue cuidar deles sozinho. Não consegue?Nos encontraremos de novo..._

_Apos essa frase Lyocko some misteriosamente.''_

-

**Kurama POV.**

Despertei com o barulho incessante e ensurdecedor de meu despertador. Abro os olhos lentamente para me acostumar à claridade. Dou um tapa no despertador para que ele desligue e me sento coçando os olhos. Eu estava suado e gelado, coisa que eu não gostava.

Olhei para meu despertador inconformado e soltei um longo suspiro.

Me levanto, abro meu armário, pego uma toalha, uma roupa íntima, e alguma roupa confortável e parto para o banheiro para tomar um bom banho.

Ao tomar um bom e demorado banho, tomo um rápido café e parto para a faculdade.

Nesse dia eu estava com a impressão que algo novo aconteceria.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-yu-hakusho não me pertence, nem seus respectivos personagens, se me pertencesse Kurama era o personagem principal e Kuwabara estava perdido na floresta.

**Sentimentos que transcendem a eternidade.**

Capitulo2 - Uma nova amiga 

**Kurama POV.**

Segundo dia de aula, provavelmente as aulas realmente começariam hoje, ontem foi só apresentação. Percebo que há mais gente na classe, enquanto me arrumo na primeira fileira, mais e mais pessoas entram a classe.

Alguns minutos após tocar o sinal, o professor entra, esse professor aparenta ser de meia idade, cabelo branco, rugas no rosto e por ai vai.

O professor dava uma pequena apresentação para aqueles que não o conheciam. Enquanto ele dava a explicação, uma garota, bonita na minha opinião, entrou sorrateiramente na classe.

- Não adianta entrar as escondidas mocinha, o sinal já tocou há cinco minutos. Mas como essa é minha primeira aula, deixarei você participar, só dessa vez.

A classe soltou alguns risos e a garota ficou vermelha, não só pelos risos, mas porque muitos homens a olhavam, de cima a baixo.

A garota era alta, na minha altura, mais ou menos. Tinha cabelos negros com algumas mechas em prata. Ela tinha um corpo bem definido, magro, seios fartos, tudo que nunca falta nas fantasias dos homens. Uma beleza rara. Ela vestia uma calça jeans negra simples e uma blusa sem mangas negra. Suas mãos eram cobertas por uma luva mano a mano negra com prata.

Como não havia outro lugar, ela sentou do meu lado, ao lado da janela.

O professor começou a passar a matéria, e ela só prestava atenção nas flores de cereja que rodeavam a escola.

Faltando quinze minutos para a aula acabar o professor passava umas lições na lousa, a jovem ainda continuava perdida no céu, para mim parecia que ela tinha adormecido. O professor percebeu que ela não prestava a atenção na aula, foi direto até ela.

- Por favor, senhorita, poderia prestar atenção na minha aula?

A garota olhou diretamente para ele com uma cara de espanto, acho que não havia percebido a presença dele.

- A senhorita se chama?

Sakury, meu nome é Sakury Masaki.

- Muito bem, senhorita Masaki, poderia me dizer a resposta da questão que está na lousa? - ela fitou a lousa durante um curto espaço de tempo e respondeu:

- 1/4x + 9/40y + 1/12

O professor ficou satisfeito com a resposta e voltou a explicar a matéria.

A aula passou rápido na minha opinião, o professor só abordava a revisão e eu conseguia pegar com muita facilidade.

O sinal bateu dando o fim da aula de matemática, depois dessa aula eu não vi mais a Sakury, só na saída, quando eu vi alguns alunos implicando com ela. Provavelmente estavam no terceiro ano.

Eles haviam pegado um livro dela e não devolviam, ela tentava pegar, e quando quase conseguia jogavam para outro.

- Me devolve! – ela tentou mais uma vez em vão pegar o livro, mas dessa vez colocaram o pé na frente dela e a fizeram cair.

- Parem com isso! – gritei, não gostava dessa brincadeiras.

- Olhem só, mais um calouro... – falou um em tom de deboche.

- Por que não mechem com alguém do tamanho de vocês? – eu disse com um de meus olhares frios, pareceu que ficaram intimidados com ele e foram embora jogando o livro em mim, que peguei sem dificuldades. – Você está bem?

Eu me agachei para ver se a jovem estava bem, ela estava com uns leves arranhões, nada grave.

- Erm... Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, e eu a ajudei a se levantar.

- Por nada. – respondi, ela estava um pouco sem graça por não conseguir se defender – Eles não deveriam mexer com mulheres, isso é falta de ética – falei e ela soltou um riso em troca

- Poderia me dizer quem é o cavaleiro que me ajudou? – ela perguntou num tom bem sensual, na qual me deixou arrepiado.

- Shuiichi Minamino, pode me chamar de Shuiichi. E você se não me engano se chama Sakury e senta do meu lado na aula de Matemática

- Isso mesmo. Bem Shuiichi, eu tenho que ir para casa, legal de conhecer, e obrigada mais uma vez. – ela disse enquanto me dava um beijo na bochecha


End file.
